1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, a method of fabricating the same, and a donor substrate for laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating an interconnection formed of metal nanoparticles and carbon black using a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current information-oriented society settings, the role of electronic display devices is becoming more important, and a variety of the electronic display devices are used widely. The electronic display devices may be classified into an emissive display device, in which an optical information signal is used to display an image on the electronic display devices using an electroluminescent phenomenon, and a non-emissive display device, in which light modulation is used to display an image on the electronic display devices using reflection, scattering, and interference of light. The emissive display devices, which are also referred to as active display devices, may include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), plasma display panels (PDPs), light emitting diodes (LEDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices. Also, the non-emissive display devices, which are also referred to as passive display devices, may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and electrophoretic image displays (EPIDs).
Among flat panel display devices (FPDs), OLED display devices can be made thin and lightweight, and they require less power and lower driving voltages than other types of display devices. Also, since the OLED display devices are capable of displaying images at similar or better quality level than the CRTs, they are being broadly used for various electronic devices.
However, as active-matrix OLED (AMOLED) display devices are scaled up, interconnections used to transmit and receive electric signals between respective components of AMOLED display devices are lengthened, resistances thereof are increased, and signal delays are generated. Also, an IR (or voltage) drop occurs therein, so that luminance becomes nonuniform in a pixel region of the AMOLED. As a result, power consumption increases, so the AMOLED display devices may not be suitable for use in mobile display devices.
Furthermore, typical interconnections are formed by depositing or sputtering a material used for the interconnections. However, the process of depositing or sputtering the material is complicated and may damage other components of the AMOLED. Therefore, it is necessary to develop new methods of fabricating an OLED display device, such as the AMOLED display devices, in which interconnections are better formed to reduce failures of the devices and to improve luminance thereof.